Gate valves are typically used for fluid flow control in pipeline systems. Typical gate valves include a housing, a seal, and a gate that moves between an open position and a closed position to control a flow of process fluid through the gate valve.
Gate valves tend to experience deflection when arranged in the closed position or a partially closed position. This deflection can increase the wear experienced by the seal and other components of the gate valve.
Additionally, typical gasket-type seals have a tendency to wear out over time and lose their sealing capability when the gate valve is in the closed position.